Nächtliche Begegnung
by XsweetbloodX
Summary: ein gewisser Herr hat da so seine persönlichen Probleme mit seinen Gefühlen (ich hasse summarys -.-'')


Autor: XsweetbloodX  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Warnung: shounen ai  
  
pairing: Draco/Harry [wer denn sonst?! XD]  
  
Disclaimer: *auf Draco zeig* DA! DATT IS MEINA!! *krall* Draco: *-.-"*" Avada Kedavra..." XsweetbloodX: *x_x**umkipp* Harry:"Wie kann man nur so ein Quatsch erzählen?! Wir gehören J.K.Rowling..und Geld würde sweety eh nich hiermit verdienen... XsweetbloodX: .oO(sweet?!?!? -.-" na warte,bis du zu mir in die Hölle kommst...)  
  
Bemerkung: töhtöööh..meine erste Harry Potter fanfic....naja...als richtige Fanfic kann man die ja noch net bezeichen...aber mal sehen,ob da noch watt vernünftiges draus wird...Im Hintergrund habe ich übrigens die ganze Zeit "Moondance" von Nightwish gehabt,also wundert euch net (daher auch der etwas eigenartige Anfang ^.^'')..übrigens...wer Rechtschreibefehler findet,der darf sie auch behalten...ich hab genug von dem Mist XD  
  
  
  
Nächtliche Begegnung  
  
Es war einer dieser typischen Vollmondnächte... Das blasse Licht,dass vom Mond ausgestrahlt wurde,erlosch ab und an,wenn sich eine Wolke vor die leuchtene Kugel schob und tauchte die Umgebung in vollkommene Dunkelheit.Der Nebel hing dicht auf dem Erdgrund,sodass man kaum sehen konnte,wohin man trat.... Oh,wie ich solche Nächte liebe...wie ich diese Dunkelheit und Ruhe genieße.  
  
Langsam gehe ich am Waldrand des "Verbotenen Waldes" entlang.Ich brauche keine Angst zu haben,dass mich irgend ein Vieh anfällt...in solch einer Nacht geben selbst die ganzen Geschöpfe des Waldes ruhe...naja...abgesehen von den Werwölfen..aber die tummeln sich eher tiefer im Waldesinneren zusammen.Außerdem...ich fürchte mich vor nichts.denn ich bin in einer Familie geboren,die es nicht erlaubt,Schwächen oder gar Angst vor etwas zu haben.  
  
Deswegen,werde ich wohl nicht mehr lange leben.... Denn ich bin schwach...habe den größten Fehler begangen,den man je begehen konnte...  
  
Ich habe mich verliebt....  
  
Allein bei diesem Gedanken erschaudere ich.Noch nie wurde ich von jemanden geliebt.Deswegen erstarrte mein Herz zu Eis.Eis,das selbst die heißeste Flamme nicht zum schmelzen bringen konnte.  
  
Doch du hast es geschafft...  
  
Indem ich dich hasste...dich verachtete....dich beneidete... Durch diese Gefühle fing ich erst richtig an zu leben.  
  
....und meine heißen,hasserfüllten Gefühle wandelten sich in ein viel angenehm wärmendes,süßeres Gefühl um...  
  
Wärend ich so meinen Gedanken nachhing bemerkte ich kaum,wieweit ich schon gegangen war...vor mir rakten bereits die Türme des Quiddich-Feldes empor.Nach einem kurzen zögern betrat ich die Arena,inder ich schon so oft gegen dich verlohren hatte. Als ich inmitten des Feldes stand bemerkte ich,dass ein Blick auf mir ruhte.Wer zum Henker konnte jetzt noch unterwegs sein [Das könnte man genausogut ihn fragen -.-"] ?! Mit suchendem Blick schaue ich zu den Tribünen.Es fängt an zu Regnen..na super...das wird ja immer besser...normalerweise liebe ich das angenehme Gefühl,dass mich durchströmt,wenn das kalte Wasser meine Gedanken wegspühlt...doch jetzt habe ich echt keinen Bock auf einen Wolkenbruch.  
  
Mein Blick bleibt bei einer Schattenhaften Gestalt hängen,die auf einer der Bänken saß.Ich bin erstaunt und ich merke,wie sich meine Augen wiederwillen weiten.Dort sitzt er.... Was macht er hier?! Kam er hierher,wie ich um nachzudenken?!  
  
Die Gestalt erhob sich und auch ich ging langsam auf sie zu.Wir treffen uns mittig und mein kaltes Sturmgrau blickt in dein warmes Saphiergrün.  
  
"Malfoy?....Was machst du denn um diese Zeit noch hier draußen?",deine Stimme hört sich heiser an... Jetzt wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt..will mich ihm offenbaren doch die dunkle Seite [jaja...Star Wars lässt grüßen XD ] gewinnt die Oberhand und ich schleudere ihm ein spöttisches "Das geht dich garnichts an,Narbengesicht",in sein hübsches Gesicht [Moooooment mal..wiederspricht sich das net etwas?? o_O..]und meine Mund verzieht sich zu meinem üblichem Grinsen.Ich sehe,wie sich deine Augen etwas abdunkeln...was hattest du erwartet?!Ich bin Draco Malfoy,der Junge,den du am meisten hasst und ich werde es immer bleiben....müssen.  
  
"Sag,du wanderst nicht zufällig bei dem Regen umher,um dir`ne Lungenentzündung zu holen,oder?Dann wäre ich dich wenigstens schneller los..",mit meinen eigenen Worten versetze ich meinem Herz einen Stich.Es ist nicht leicht denjenigen verletzen zu wollen,egal ob physisch oder psychisch,den man aus tiefster Seele liebt. Ein verächtliches schnauben entfährt dir aber du schweigst trotzdem.Komisch..normalerweise kommt doch nach so einer Bemerkung von mir ein eher schwaches Kontra deinerseits zurück.  
  
Du machst einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne...unsere Gesichter sind gerade einmal eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt.Verdammt Potter,was hast du vor?!Ich wollte zu einer weiteren schnippischen Bemerkung ansetzen,als du mich auch schon am rechten Handgelenk gepackt und mich mit dir unter die nächste Überdachung gezerrt hattest.......  
  
  
  
fortsetzung folgt?!? ------------------------------------ ääähm..tja...is net besonders lange..und irgendwie is mir meine eigendliche Story in dem kleinen Stück ziemlich aus den Händen geglitten o_O"..daher weiß ich noch net,ob ich ne Fortsetzung schreiben soll.... Würde mich über Rewies freuen ^.^ ( wer mailen will da habt ihr: sweet- blood@gmx.de ) 


End file.
